DECISIONS, DECISIONSPLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
by LaLaLa Peace
Summary: IMPORTANT TO MY FUTURE FANFICS! This is your chance as the reader to choose what you want to read! Review and tell me which one is YOUR fav!
1. Some Samples

**I do not own the Twilight Saga (sadly ********)**

**Hello Fanfiction readers!**

**I'm going to start out with something a little different from a regular fanfic. You see, I 've got several ideas for my future fanfiction stories, but I need **_**your **_**help, YES YOU! I'm going to give three story samples of several different story lines and you, the AWESOME READER will get to choose your personal favorite! Then, when you review, tell me which ones you loved, hated…CRITISIM IS WELCOME! **

**Can't decide? Don't worry, I'm writing them all! Just faster according to popularity.**

**Tell me what you think!**

1st Story: Opposite of Twilight (Bella: vampire, Edward: human)

Sample (BPOV):

I could sense a human. Male. Standing behind me, staring. I flipped my head back in a single, quick stroke, causing my dark brown cascade of waves to ripple from my back to my shoulder to find the most gorgeous human I had ever seen in my 238 years of immortal life. He had the most fantastic bronze hair, ill kept, yet it seemed to be in its place. Strange…I had this unexplained attraction towards this human…very strange indeed.

My golden eyes grew to be as big as golf balls as I stared. And stared. And stared at the wonder of a human, or could he be vampire? Nope. Defiantly human. I could see the emerald orbs of mortal beauty staring back at me with the same burning curiosity I held in my topaz ones. The male human was the one to break the silence.

"So…y-y-you new h-here?" he stuttered. I still wonder shy humans stutter. Such a curious thing…but that topic is to ponder about later. What I'm really interested is this amazing mortal talking to me! It seemed as if no one had ever given me a chance, just at a first glance I looked beautiful to them, but strange… different. Popularity in the adolescent population consisted of being all the same. Of what other people wanted you to be and become…similar to a group of robots. Well I for one did not fall into that category to any extent. I soon realized I hadn't responded to the human.

"Yes, yes I am. Isabella Swan, Bella for short. And you?"

"Ed-dward C-c-cullen. I could show you around later, if you like? You don't have to say yes. I'll understand." Edward sadly hung his head low.

My immortal heart seemed to soar. How could this one simple being make me so happy? It puzzled me greatly. But I decided to play it "cool" and smile while twirling a strand of hair around my finger.

"Sure! I'd like that a lot."

"Cool, so it's a date?"

"A date."

I sprinted home with a strange feeling I couldn't put my finger on. Something I had never felt before. What was this strange feeling?

2nd Story: "Love is in the Air" (Bella: flight attendant, Edward: pilot)

Story Sample (EPOV):

"If we experience some inflight turbulence, place the mask over your nose and mouth before helping others. Again, thank you for choosing Delta." A sweet angel calls over the intercom. I mumble to myself as I buckle up and get ready to launch.

Ahh…this is my zen, my peace on earth, this is what I live for. I am a pilot. Flying thousands of feet off of the ground, I have purpose, I feel important. I am the boss. The one in control of the huge metallic bird. I smile to myself, almost in a daze. I immediately snap out of it when a woman pops her head into the flight deck.

"Mr. Cullen, we're scheduled to take off in five minutes." She announces. Oh, that lovely goddess before me…..she is my favorite thing in the entire world, besides flying. She lights up my day even if I've been flying 8 hours straight on entirely black coffee because all of the passengers have used up all the condiments. Dang passengers…

When she looks at me with those remarkable chocolate brown eyes, it's like she sees into my soul. Oh, but I am too afraid…she barely notices me as it is. If I were to make a move, I would seem childish. A fool. But instead of proclaiming my love to this amazing being of a woman, I look up form my controls.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Swan." And she walks away, completely oblivious to the admirer who is counting her very steps down the plane's aisle.

3rd and Final Story Sample! (Bella: crazed fan, Edward: famous actor)

Story Sample (BPOV):

After climbing the steep, vine covered wall, I saw a lighted window. Finally! There really is a light at the end of the tunnel after searching for my one and only true love…Edward Cullen! I swooned just thinking of his name and had to tightly grip the vines to keep from treacherously falling. Wow that guy had an effect on me. I know he's super duper famous and not to mention attractive…geez! My knees have really got to stop failing when I think about him!

Anyway, I know I have a better chance than all those screaming girls who look up at their numerous posters on their bedroom walls, the ones who scrawl "I heart Eddie Poo" all over their diaries…..Well I for one was different. I wouldn't meet him in a crazy mob with body guards surrounding him! NO!!! I, Isabella Marie Swan, was going to meet my true love in his dressing room all alone! I just had to climb a few more feet…..FINALLY! I heave my body over the side of the window and plop onto the floor.

"Ugh, I CANNOT be my usual clumsy self when I see Edward, _no siree!"_ I scold myself while keeping my voice down. The last thing I need is to be caught in my risky attempt to see the most amazing.….. most talented……. most everything a girl could ask for……need I say more? I wanted to be with this gut forever and ever, all I needed was a chance to meet him face to face, and I was going to do that tonight!

I ruffled my hair, did a one take in the mirror, and grabbed a couple of his shirts to keep. I mean, how could he deny the girl of his dreams just a few shirts? No one would even notice. I was sooo excited!!! I was jumping around the room until I settled into a red velvet recliner and reapplied my lipgloss for an extra WOW factor. The knob on the door creaked, the door slowly cracked…THIS WAS IT!!! I was going to meet the guy I loved with all my heart for the very first time! I was going to meet Edward Cullen!!!

**Sooo…what did you guys think? Love it, hate it…tell me your thoughts!**

**Can't wait to hear from my readers, your reviews mean a lot to me!**

**Luvs and hugs,**

**-La La La Peace ******


	2. Story Sample Extensions for You

**Thanks for all of the reviews! However, I need more to average and write according to popularity, soooo…..tell all your friends about my story! **

**To help you guys out with narrowing down the choices to the ones you may personally love or hate, here are extensions to the samples I previously gave. CRITISM IS WELCOME! **

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters or the wonderful saga written by Stephanie Myer.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

Extension to "Opposite of Twilight"

I sped through the open pasture, arms outstretched, while taking in the rare sunshine I could receive without being revealed. (Sorry Forks lovers, I just felt the need to change the setting for the story to be more unique.)

The sunshine felt so warm, so right….. I couldn't deny that my "asking out" would just be a coincidence after all. Maybe there really was a reason, a meaning that would come with living these hundreds of immortal years.

My chestnut ringlets shimmered and flew behind me, obviously happy to be in the sunshine as well. I neared the three story, ancient looking home that all of my family occupied. It was a classic faded grey, with paint peeling in random areas, a creaky first step, and slightly rusted window frames that took the look of a golden color to add to the age of the place. There is truly nothing like home in this whole wide world that would suffice for this aged molding home.

It wasn't nearly as hard for my family, for they were all human, taking me in as a crazed and miserably confused newborn and training me over time to be controlled and lead a normal life. I owed them everything I possibly could, and I loved them all, even if they smelled delicious.

Despite all of this, they didn't pretend.

"Hey pale face!" My six-year-old "sister" screamed while holding what looked to be a scribbled "artwork" that she had made at school while leaning as far as she could out of the second story window. Even she knew enough that I was technically not a biological part of the family, we acted like one just the same. I glanced up to see the sun perfectly illuminate her strikingly gold strands of stick straight hair. It seemed as though I was lucky enough to see a glowing little angel girl high above me.

"Hello!" I yelled back joyfully, as no kind of insult would ruin my day, and I skipped into the tidy, chrome kitchen. Despite the rundown exterior, the interior was very modern and artistic. I smiled in spite of the fact that my "mother" had visibly cleaned the entire house with a fine-toothed comb…Vacuuming in intricate designs that would in no time would be trampled with the feet of the family, wiping the glass tabletop for an extra shine, as this would soon be smudged…She worked so hard for so little, it was sad yet comical to see all of her efforts.

Hmmm…I wondered if she was trying to soften the family up before breaking some kind of bad news, as she always seemed to do.

Just then, I realized I should be prepping for my date and the suspicion completely went away. I flew into my room, at the top story and thrust my heavy mirror closet doors to open and reveal all of the clothes I owned. Nothing much or striking to the eye perhaps, but I loved it all the same.

Extension 2: "Love is in the air" discontinued due to unpopularity

Extension of "Fame and Love, is it War or Just Plain Hopeless?"

Bella POV:

Edward Cullen. I just saw. I JUST SAW EDWARD CULLEN!!! EEeeeEEEeeeP!!!

His confused and then pained expression as he pressed a button on the wall and a net fell on top of me. I soon realized I didn't have much time to socialize, so I threw the heavy metal chain nail net off into the corner of the room (adrenaline rush!) and sprinted across the room to abruptly stop in front of the god that I had adored for so many years and knew it was love.

I wrapped my arms around the stunned statue of a celbrity, took a deep breath, and was about to confess my love, when a full team of bodyguards slammed through the door and ripped me away.

As they carried me off, all I could say was "I love you Edward! Don't you ever forget it! It was meant to be! One day you'll see it! My love can even stretch across the sea!" I never intended it to rhyme and it sounded so pathetic and desperate I now think as I sit in the middle of the road, outside of his trailer building, as a pair of police officers argue whether or not to send me to prison for breaking and entering or sending me to court.

I am so ashamed, I just look up to the sky as if to ask, "why?"

Just then, I see a head pop out of the top windows and a hushed voice say, "hey crazed fan girl? I just wanted to apologize for all of this, I didn't mean to cause you any harm…I'll even talk to the cops." It was all I could do not to scream. Edward Cullen just talked to me! Now if I could only get away from the arguing officers………………………

**I'm a beginning Fanfiction writer, so please feel free to critique!**

**I love each and every one of my viewers!**

**Luvs and Hugs,**

**La La La Peace 3**

**PSSST! Do you see that green review button? Press it and review!**


	3. Updates!

I know you must have been super excited by my submitting a new chapter…but this is an announcement! (quite important!) I have narrowed down the two chapters…and I am going to post them separately as individual stories now!

FYI:

The story concerning Becca as the vampire and Edward as the human is going to be titled as Cross My Heart, Hope to Die.

The story concerning Bella as the crazed fan and Edward as the famous actor is going to be titled: Paparazzi, Red Carpets, Hollywood, and Love?

I have recently had a MAJOR writer's block and am flowing with many new ideas for stories to come! I won't give away the entire story just yet, but I will soon post the first chapter! Keep posted! Thank you for all of your reviews! I truly appriciate ever single one!

~LaLaLa Peace


End file.
